draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula 1992 movie script
This script was transcribed by BJ Kuehl. Any corrections should be sent to her at bj@csd.uwm.edu. 1992 BRAM STOKER'S DRACULA (Directed by Francis Ford Coppola) cast Dracula..................................Gary Oldman Mina Murray/Elisabeta...................Winona Ryder Abraham Van Helsing..................Anthony Hopkins Dr. Jack Seward.....................Richard E. Grant Lord Arthur Holmwood......................Cary Elwes Quincey P. Morris......................Bill Campbell Lucy Westenra............................Sadie Frost R.M. Renfield..............................Tom Waits T R A N S Y L V A N I A Prologue Castle Dracula The Year: 1462 A.D. CONSTANTINOPLE HAD FALLEN. MUSLIM TURKS SWEPT INTO EUROPE WITH A VAST, SUPERIOR FORCE, STRIKING AT ROMANIA, THREATENING ALL OF CHRISTENDOM. FROM TRANSYLVANIA AROSE A ROMANIAN KNIGHT, OF THE SACRED ORDER OF THE DRAGON, KNOWN AS DRACULEA. ON THE EVE OF THE BATTLE, HIS BRIDE ELISABETA WHOM HE PRIZED ABOVE ALL THINGS ON EARTH KNEW THAT HE MUST FACE AN INSURMOUNTABLE FORCE FROM WHICH HE MIGHT NEVER RETURN. Medieval Romanian Battlefield Draculea kisses a crucifix DRACULEA (translation): God be praised! I am victorious! (Elisabeta's face comes into his mind) Elisabeta! THE VENGEFUL TURKS SHOT AN ARROW INTO THE CASTLE CARRYING THE FALSE NEWS OF DRACULEA'S DEATH. ELISABETA, BELIEVING HIM DEAD, FLUNG HERSELF INTO THE RIVER. Draculea returns to the castle Elisabeta lies dead on the chapel floor SUICIDE NOTE FROM ELISABETA (translation): My prince is dead. All is lost without him. May God unite us in heaven. BISHOP (translation): She has taken her own life. Her soul cannot be saved. She is damned. It is God's Law. DRACULEA (translation): Nooo! Is this my reward for defending God's church? BISHOP (translation): Sacrilege! DRACULEA (translation): I renounce God! I shall rise from my own death to avenge hers with all the powers of darkness! Draculea stabs at the altar cross with his sword Blood pours from the cross, from the eyes of statues, and from candle flames Draculea fills a chalice with the blood and drinks it DRACULEA (translation): The blood is the life and it shall be mine! Blood covers the chapel floor ******************************* 1 8 9 7 A.D. (Four centuries later) E N G L A N D LONDON LATE EVENING Carfax District Lunatic Asylum Renfield's Cell RENFIELD: I've done everything that you asked, Master. All the preparations are in order. (He reaches for a fly on the ceiling.) I await your command for I know that, when the rewards are given, I will be one of those who benefits from your generosity. (He eats the fly). Thank you. THE NEXT MORNING The Law Firm of Hawkins and Thompkins Mr. Hawkins speaks with law clerk Jonathan Harker HAWKINS: Gone mad. Renfield is deranged. He's lost his greedy mind, poor chap. I want you to take over for his foreign client, this rather eccentric Count Dracula. He's buying up property around London. HARKER: Of course, sir. I will tend to the Count. Thank you for your confidence. HAWKINS: This is a great opportunity for you, Harker, but you will have to leave for Transylvania immediately. Opportunities such as this come but once in a lifetime. HARKER: Yes, of course, sir. If I may inquire, what in fact happened to Mr. Renfield in Transylvania? HAWKINS: Nothing, nothing. Personal problems. Close these transactions and your future with this firm is assured. HARKER: Yes, sir. I will give it my full attention. KENT THE NEXT MORNING The Garden at Hillingham Estate (Faversham, Kent) Harker speaks with fiancee Mina Murray MINA: We've waited this long, haven't we? HARKER: We can be married when I return. MINA: Of course. HARKER: I'll write. MINA: Jonathan, Jonathan, I love you. HARKER: I love you, Mina. They kiss goodbye ********************************* SEVERAL DAYS LATER T R A N S Y L V A N I A MIDDAY On a Train Harker writes in his journal JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL, 25th May, Buda-Pesth: Left Buda-Pesth early this morning. The impression I had was that we were leaving the west and entering the east. The district I am to enter is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of three states--Transylvania, Moldavia and Bukovina, in the midst of the Carpathian Mountains, one of the wildest and least known portions of Europe. He opens and reads a letter LETTER FROM COUNT DRACULA TO JONATHAN HARKER: My friend. Welcome to the Carpathians. I am anxiously expecting you. At the Borgo Pass, my carriage will await you and bring you to me. I trust your journey from London has been a happy one and that you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land. Your friend, D. MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 25th May: My dear Jonathan has been gone almost a week and, although I was disappointed we could not marry before his departure, I am happy that he got sent on this important assignment. I am longing to hear all the news. It must be so nice to see strange countries. I wonder if we, I mean Jonathan and I, shall ever see them together? NIGHTFALL Borgo Pass Jonathan Harker disembarks from a coach HARKER: We're early, driver. No one is here. A fellow passenger hands Harker a crucifix GIRL (translation): For the dead travel fast. The passenger coach speeds away as Dracula's coach approaches The coachdriver bids Harker to enter and sit down The coach speeds away, followed by wolves HARKER: I say, is the castle far? COACHDRIVER: (No answer) The coach speeds up a narrow crag toward Dracula's castle It passes through a circle of blue fire Harker disembarks in the courtyard As Harker approaches the castle doors, they swing open An old man bearing a lantern enters the chamber DRACULA: Welcome to my home. Enter freely of your own will and leave some of the happiness you bring. HARKER: Count Dracula? DRACULA: I am Dracula, and I bid you welcome, Mr. Harker, to my house. Come in. Harker steps over the threshhold Dracula leads him into the dining room DRACULA: You will, I trust, excuse me that I do not join you but I have already dined and I never drink...wine. Harker begins to eat He motions toward a portrait on the wall HARKER: An ancestor? I see a resemblance. DRACULA: The Order of the Dracul...the Dragon...an ancient society pledging my forefathers to defend the church against all enemies of Christ. That relationship was not entirely successful. HARKER (slightly snickering): Oh, yes. Dracula angrily grabs a sword, swings it overhead and points the tip at Harker DRACULA: It is no laughing matter. We Draculs have a right to be proud. What devil or witch was ever so great as Attila whose blood flows in these veins? Blood is too precious a thing in these times. The warlike days are over. The victories of my great race are but a tale to be told. I am the last of my kind. HARKER: I have offended you with my ignorance, Count. Forgive me. LATER The Library at Castle Dracula Dracula affixes his seal to the deed of purchase DRACULA: I do so long to go through the crowded streets of your mighty London, to be in the midst of the whirl and the rush of humanity, to share its life, its changes, its deaths. Harker affixes his signature to the deed HARKER: There. You, Count, are the owner of Carfax Abbey in Purfleet. Congratulations. DRACULA: Your firm writes most highly of your talents. They say you are a man of good taste and that you are a worthy substitute to your predescessor, Mr. Renfield. HARKER: You may rely on me, Count. Forgive my curiosity but why 10 houses in such precise locations around London? Is it to raise the market value? Dracula picks up Harker's photograph of Mina DRACULA: Do you believe in destiny, that even the powers of time can be ordered to a single purpose? The luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds true love. HARKER: You found Mina. I thought she was lost. We're to be married as soon as I return. Are you married, Count? DRACULA: (no answer) HARKER: Sir, are you married? DRACULA: I was married once...ages ago it seems. She died. HARKER: Oh, I'm very sorry. DRACULA: She was fortunate. My life at its best is a mystery. She will no doubt make a devoted wife and you a faithful husband. Come, write now, my friend, to your firm and to any loved ones and say that it should please you to stay with me until a month from now. HARKER: A month? Do you wish me to stay so long? DRACULA: I will take no refusal. ******************************* FIVE DAYS LATER E N G L A N D KENT MORNING The Parlour at Hillingham Estate Mina types her diary MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 30th May: I know that Jonathan does not want me to stay here with Lucy while he is away. I thinks that if I become accustomed to the wealth and privileges of the Westenra family, I will not be content as the wife of a mere clerk in a law firm. But Lucy and I have been friends since we were children and she has never minded that I'm only a school mistress. She sneaks a peek at a drawing from Arabian Nights MINA: How disgustingly awful! Enter Lucy Westenra LUCY: Mina! Mina! Oh, Mina, you're always working. Is your ambitious Jon Harker forcing you to learn that ridiculous machine when he could be forcing you to perform unspeakable acts of desparate passion on the parlour floor? MINA: Lucy, really! You shouldn't talk about my fiance in such a way. There's more to marriage than carnal pleasure. Mina stands up, knocking the book on the floor LUCY: Oh, Mina, so I see--much, much more. Oh? Oh! That's... Mina and Lucy page through the book MINA: What? What is it, Lucy? I certainly don't understand it. Can a man and a woman really do that? LUCY: I did only last night. MINA: Fibber, you did not. LUCY: Yes, I did, well, in my dreams. Jonathan measures up, doesn't he? You can tell Lucy. MINA: We've kissed. That's all. He thinks he's too poor to marry me. And it's all the worst now that I'm here visiting you at Hillingham, my rich friend. LUCY: Yes, but not even one marriage proposal. Here I am, almost 20, practically a hag! EARLY THAT EVENING Lucy and Mina watch party guests arrive BUTLER: Mr. Quincey P. Morris. Enter Quincey P. Morris MINA: Look. What is that? LUCY: A Texan...Quincey P. Morris. He's so young and fresh, like a wild stallion between my legs. MINA: You're positively indecent! LUCY: I just know what men desire. Watch. Lucy approaches Morris LUCY: Quincey, darling. MORRIS: Miss Lucy. Why you're as fresh as the spring rain. LUCY: Oh, thank you. (She runs her hands over Morris) Oh, Quincey, please let me touch it. It's so big! Lucy winks at Mina and pulls out Morris's Bowie knife MORRIS: Little girl. Oh, my dear sweet little girl. I hold your hand and you've kissed me... BUTLER: Dr. Jack Seward. Enter Dr. Jack Seward Lucy runs to Seward LUCY: Jack! Oceans of love! Seward trips over a bearskin run LUCY: Oh, Jack, my darling! Oh, poor little baby. Come over here. Come over here and I'll kiss it better. My poor little blossom. My poor little doctor. Really, doctor. What a naughty bear. Let me feel... BUTLER: Arthur Holmwood, Esquire. Enter Lord Arthur Holmwood Lucy runs to Holmwood LUCY: Arthur! Oh, my darling. Oh, you look wonderful. Like my dress? It's my snake dress. Seward and Morris greet each other and sit side-by-side on a couch SEWARD: Quincey. MORRIS: Jack. Seward stands up and hands Morris his squashed hat SEWARD: So sorry about your hat. MINA MURRAY'S DIARY: Lucy is a pure and virtuous girl, but I admit that her free way of speaking shocks me sometimes. Jonathan says it's a defect of the aristocracy that they say what they please. The truth is that I admire Lucy, and I'm not surprised that men flock around her. I wish I were as pretty and as adored as she. Enter Dracula's shadow LONDON LATER THAT EVENING Carfax District Lunatic Asylum DR. SEWARD'S DIARY ON PHOTOGRAPH CYLINDER, 30th May: What manner of man is this? R. M. Renfield, successful solicitor in the firm of Hawkins and Thompkins, respected member of the Lord Nugent's Wyndham Club. Returns from business abroad in Transylvania. Promptly suffers a complete mental breakdown. He's now obsessed with some bloodlust. Seward enters Renfield's cell SEWARD: George, wait here. Renfield holds out a plate of grubs, flies, ants, beetles and wireworms RENFIELD: Would you care for an hors d'oeuvre, Dr. Seward, or a canape? SEWARD: No, thank you, Mr. Renfield. How are you feeling tonight? RENFIELD: Far better than you, my lovesick doctor. SEWARD: Is my personal life of interest to you? RENFIELD: Of course it is. All life interests me. SEWARD: Your diet, Mr. Renfield, is disgusting! RENFIELD: Actually, they're perfectly nutritious. You see, each life that I ingest gives life to me. SEWARD: The fly gives you life? RENFIELD: Certainly. (Renfield turns away from Seward) But you might as well ask a man to eat a molecule with a pair of chopsticks than to interest me in lesser carnivora. SEWARD: I shall have to invent a new classification of the lunatic for you. What about spiders? Spiders eat the flies. RENFIELD: Yes, spiders eat them. SEWARD: What about sparrows? RENFIELD: Oh, yes. Did you say sparrows? SEWARD: Something larger perhaps? RENFIELD: Oh, yes, a kitten, I beg you, a little, sleek...a playful kitten...something I can teach, something I can feed. No one would refuse me a kitten. SEWARD: Wouldn't you prefer a cat? RENFIELD: Oh, yes, a big cat! My salvation depends upon it! SEWARD: Your salvation? RENFIELD: I need lives. I need lives for the Master. SEWARD: What Master? RENFIELD: The Master will come, and he has promised to make me immortal. SEWARD: How? Renfield suddenly attacks Dr. Seward Guards rush in to subdue Renfield RENFIELD: The blood is the life! ************************* MEANWHILE T R A N S Y L V A N I A Castle Dracula Harker's Bedchamber JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL, 3Oth May, Castle Dracula: I think strange things which I dare not confess to my own soul. The Count, the way he looked at Mina's picture fills me with dread as if I have a part to play in a story that is not known to me. Harker shaves while looking into a small mirror Harker cuts himself with the razor Enter Dracula HARKER: I didn't hear you come in. DRACULA: Take care how you cut yourself. It is more dangerous than you think. Dracula breaks the mirror DRACULA: A foul bauble of man's vanity. Perhaps you should grow a beard. Dracula takes the razor, turns and licks off the blood DRACULA: The letters I requested...have you finished them? Harker hands Dracula three letters DRACULA: Good. Dracula shaves Harker DRACULA: Should you leave these rooms, you will not by any chance go to sleep in any other part of the castle. It is old and has many bad memories. Be warned. HARKER: I'm sure I understand. Dracula sees a crucifix around Harker's neck He snarls and pushes Harker away DRACULA: Do not put your faith in such trinkets of deceit! We are in Transylvania, and Transylvania is not England. Our ways are not your ways. And, to you, there shall be many strange things. HARKER: I've seen many strange things already...bloody wolves chasing me through some blue inferno! Harker peers out the window to see wolves in the courtyard Wolf howl DRACULA: Listen to them, the children of the night. What sweet music they make. HARKER: Music? Those animals? Exit Dracula Exit Dracula's shadow Harker peers outside the window to see Dracula crawling, like a reptile, up the castle wall JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL: I did as Dracula instructed. I wrote three letters--to the firm, to my family, and to my beloved Mina. I said nothing of my fears as he will read them, no doubt. I know now that I am a prisoner. LATER THAT NIGHT Harker wanders the castle He finds an unused bedchamber VAMPIRESS: Jonathan! Jonathan, come to me! Come! Lay down, lay back into my arms. Lay back, Jonathan. Three vampiresses seduce Harker They bite and suck him Enter Dracula DRACULA (translation): How dare you touch him! He belongs to me! VAMPIRESS (translation): You yourself never loved! DRACULA (translation): Yes, I too can love. And I shall love again. VAMPIRESS (translation): Are we to have nothing tonight? Dracula gives the vampiresses a human baby HARKER: Noooooo! DRACULA: (Laughs) SEVERAL DAYS LATER In the crypt of Castle Dracula Harker watches gypsies loading boxes of earth onto wagons JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL: The letters I have written have undoubtedly sealed my doom. The Count's gypsies, fearless warriors who are loyal to the death to whatever nobleman they serve, day and night they toil, filling boxes with decrepit earth from the bowels of the castle. They are to be delivered to his newly acquired Carfax Abbey in London. Why do they fill these boxes with earth? ********************************* WEEKS LATER E N G L A N D KENT The Garden at Hillingham Estate Mina reads a letter LETTER FROM JONATHAN HARKER TO MINA MURRAY: Dearest Mina, all is well here. The Count has insisted I remain for a month to tutor him in English custom. I can say no more except I love you. Ever faithful, Jonathan. Enter Lucy LUCY: I love him, I love him! Oh, Mina. It's so wonderful! I've decided! I love him, and I've said yes. MINA: Finally! Don't tell me. The Texan with the big knife? LUCY: Oh, no, to my dear number three--Lord Arthur Holmwood. Lord and Lady Holmwood. Would you want to be my maid of honor? Say yes. MINA: (No answer) LUCY: Mina, what is it? This is the most exciting day of my life. You don't seem to care. MINA: It's just that I'm so terribly worried about Jonathan. This letter I received is so cold. It's so unnatural. It's not like him at all. LUCY: Oh, Mina, don't worry. A rainstorm suddenly hits CAPTAIN'S LOG, THE DEMETER, 27th June: We picked up 50 boxes of experimental earth bound for London, England. Set sail at noon into a storm that seemed to come out of nowhere, carrying us out to sea. CAPTAIN'S LOG, THE DEMETER, 3rd July: Second mate is gone missing. Nearing Gibraltar. Storm continues. Crew uneasy, believes someone or something is aboard the ship with us. LONDON Carfax District Lunatic Asylum A storm rages over London The patients are in a frenzy Dr. Seward in his office dictating RENFIELD (screaming): The Master of all life is at hand! Gather round! I am here to do your bidding, Master! I have worshipped you long and far off! Now that you are near, Master, I am your slave! I await your command! SEWARD: The case of Renfield grows more interesting. Yet there is method in his madness, with his flies and spiders. Had I the secret of even one such brilliant mind, the key to the fantasy of one lunatic. (He injects himself with morphine) Lucy! Lucy! The Demeter approaches land A wolf jumps to shore and runs down the street KENT LATE THAT NIGHT Hillingham Estate Lucy sleepwalks out her bedroom door into the garden Mina attempts to follows her into the garden maze MINA: Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Mina finds Lucy lying on bench near the family burial vault being raped and bitten by Dracula in wolfman form Dracula sees Mina DRACULA: No! Do not see me! Mina runs to Lucy MINA: Lucy, Lucy! LUCY: I couldn't control myself. MINA: Lucy, you're dreaming. You're walking in your sleep again. LUCY (in extreme confusion and agitation): My soul seemed to leave my body. There was this agonizing feeling and, when it came back to me, I saw you shaking me. MINA: You're all right, Lucy. LUCY: I had to. It sort of pulled me and lured me and I had no control. And those red eyes! I still have the taste of his blood on my mouth. LONDON MORNING Carfax Abbey Large crates are delivered to the Abbey Renfield peers out the window of Carfax Asylum RENFIELD: Master, I am here to do your bidding. Master, I am here. I have worshipped you! CONTRARY TO SOME BELIEFS, THE VAMPIRE, LIKE ANY OTHER NIGHT CREATURE, CAN MOVE ABOUT BY DAY THOUGH IT IS NOT HIS NATURAL TIME AND HIS POWERS ARE WEAK. A young-looking Dracula rises from a box of earth HEADLINES FROM VARIOUS NEWSPAPERS: dated July 7, 1897 The Pall Mall Gazette WOLF ESCAPES FROM ZOO The Times STRANGEST STORM ON RECORD The Standard MYSTERY SCHOONER Crew Missing EVENING 8 PM In the streets of London Dracula walks along the sidewalk CRIER: See the amazing cinematograph! A wonder of modern civilization! An amazing sensation.... Enter Mina Dracula sees Mina enter a pharmacist shop DRACULA: See me. See me now. NEWS HAWKER: Escaped wolf from zoo still at large! Paper, sir? (Dracula buys a paper) Thank you, sir. Mina exits the pharmacy Dracula bumps into Mina DRACULA: My humblest apologies. Forgive my ignorance. I have recently arrived from abroad and I do not know your city. Is a beautiful lady... MINA: You may purchase a street atlas for six pence. Good day. Mina turns away DRACULA: I have offended you. I am only looking for the cinematograph. I understand it is a wonder of the civilized world. MINA: If you seek culture, then visit a museum. London is filled with them. Excuse me. Mina walks away She rounds a corner, and there stands Dracula DRACULA: A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking the streets of London without her gentleman. MINA: Do I know you, sir? Are you acquainted with my husband? Shall I call the police? DRACULA: Husband? I shall bother you no more. Dracula turns away MINA: Sir, it is I who have been rude. If you are looking... DRACULA: Please, permit me to introduce myself. I am Prince Vlad of Szekely. MINA: A prince, no less? DRACULA: I am your servant. MINA: Wilhelmina Murray. DRACULA: I am honored, Madame Mina. MINA: This way. KENT MEANWHILE The Foyer at Hillingham Estate The butler admits Dr. Seward SEWARD: Hello. Mr. Holmwood asked me to stop by to see Miss Lucy. BUTLER: Yes, sir. Butler leads Seward into parlour where Lucy is being fitted in her wedding gown BUTLER: Dr. Seward, Miss Lucy. SEWARD: Thank you. LUCY: Oh, Jack. Brilliant Jack. Do you like it? (She twirls in the dress) Did Arthur put you up to this or did you want me alone just once before I'm married? SEWARD: Miss Lucy, you are embarrassing me. I am here as your doctor. Your fiance is very worried about you, and I assure you a doctor's confidence is sacred. I must have your complete trust. LUCY: Help me, Jack. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing. I can feel it. I can hear everything. I hear the servants at the other end of the house whispering. I hear mice in the attic stomping like elephants. But I'm having horrible nightmares, Jack. The eyes! Oh, Jack. SEWARD: I'm here, Lucy. Nothing will harm you. Seward injects Lucy with morphine LUCY: Owww. SEWARD: Let it work. Lucy. LUCY: Oh, Jack. Kiss me. Seward gives Lucy a peck on the lips Outside, Morris and Holmwood ride up on horseback MORRIS: And may I say Miss Lucy is hotter than a June bride riding bareback buck-naked in the middle of the... HOLMWOOD: I would watch my colonial tongue, if I were you. They get off their horses Dr. Seward exits from the front door HOLMWOOD: Hello again. And how is our lovely patient today? SEWARD: Well, frankly, Arthur, I'm confounded. MORRIS: Oh, Jack, are you still brooding over Miss Lucy? SEWARD: I can only conclude it must be something mental. HOLMWOOD: How very drole. Did you hear that, Quince? Last week he wants to marry her, and now he wants to have her committed. Let's go have a look at her, shall we? Holmwood, Seward and Morris enter the parlour Lucy lies on the couch, wheezing SEWARD: I'm at a loss, I admit. I've taken the liberty of cabling Abraham Van Helsing, a metaphysician philosopher. MORRIS: Sounds like a goddam witchdoctor to me, Jack. SEWARD: Van Helsing knows more about obscure diseases than any man in the world. He's my teacher and mentor. HOLMWOOD: Do it, man. Bring him here. Spare no expense. Exit Seward, Morris and Holmwood LONDON MEANWHILE The London Cinematograph Dracula and Mina watch a cinematomovie DRACULA: Astounding! There are no limits to science. MINA: How can you call this science? Do you think Madame Currie would invite such comparisons? Really! I shouldn't have come here. I must go. Mina turns to leave Dracula holds her by the arm DRACULA: Do not fear me. He steers her into a back room and makes her lie on a couch He leans over her MINA: Stop this! Stop this! DRACULA: (speaks in Romanian) MINA: God, who are you? I know you! DRACULA: I have crossed oceans of time to find you. Dracula's vampire teeth elongate but he resists biting Enter white wolf Cinematograph patrons scatter in fear Wolf snarls at Mina DRACULA: (Calls to wolf in Romanian) Come here, Mina. Mina pets wolf DRACULA: He likes you. There is much to be learned from beasts. KENT LATER THAT NIGHT The Front Gate at Hillingham Estate Dracula's carriage drives up Mina exits carriage and reluctantly enters the gates TELEGRAM FROM JACK SEWARD TO ABRAHAM VAN HELSING: ...do not lose an hour. A dear friend near death. A disease of the blood unknown to all medical theory. I am in desparate need. Jack Seward. LONDON THE NEXT DAY A classroom at a Medical College Dr. Abraham Van Helsing displays a vampire bat to medical students HELSING: the vampire bat must consume 10 times its own weight in fresh blood each day or its own blood cells will die. Cute little vermin, Ja? Blood and the diseases of the blood such as syphillis will concern us here. The very name 'venereal diseases', the 'diseases of Venus', imputes to them divine origin. They are involved in that sex problem about which the ethics and ideals of Christian civilization are concerned. In fact, civilization and syphillization have advanced together. Enter Assistant He hands an envelope to Van Helsing HELSING: What is this? ASSISTANT: It's from the telegraph, Professor. Van Helsing reads the telegram HELSING: Hmm, thank you. Gentlemen, thank you, that will be all. MEANWHILE T R A N S Y L V A N I A Castle Dracula JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL: Dawn. These may be the last words I write in this journal. Dracula has left me with these women, these devils of the pit. They drain my blood to keep me weak, barely alive so I cannot escape. I will try one last time today to escape to the water. There must be passageway to the river and then away from this cursed land where the devil and his children still walk with earthly feet. E N G L A N D KENT THAT EVENING Hillingham Estate Dracula arrives at the patio doors to Lucy's bedroom Van Helsing arrives at the front door FROM VAN HELSING'S NOTES: For the record, I do attest that at this point I Abraham Van Helsing became personally involved with these strange events. In the foyer Van Helsing is greeted by Jack Seward SEWARD: Professor Van Helsing, how good of you to come! HELSING: I always come to my friends in need when they call me. So, Jack, tell me everything about your case. SEWARD: She has all the usual physical anemic signs. HELSING: Ja. SEWARD: Her blood analyzes normal and yet it is not. She manifests continued blood loss but I cannot trace the cause. HELSING: Blood loss? How? LUCY: (Screams) Van Helsing and Seward run to Lucy's bedroom Exit Dracula's shadow HELSING: My God, close the door. Seward closes the patio doors Helsing examines Lucy HELSING: My God, she's only a child. (He notices bites on neck) Ja, my God. There's no time to be lost. There must be a transfusion at once. Take off your coat. You remember how to tie a tourniquet, don't you, or have you forgotten? SEWARD: You've perfected a procedure? HELSING: Perfected, no. I've only experimented . Animals, goats, sheeps. If hemolysis occurs in the blood or the serum, her red blood cells will explode. She will die. Here, take this tube. Arthur Holmwood bursts through the bedroom door HOLMWOOD: What in God's name is going on up here? SEWARD: This is Professor Van Helsing, Art. HOLMWOOD: Well, what the hell is he doing to Lucy.? SEWARD: He's trying to save her life. HOLMWOOD: Good God. HELSING: You're the fiance? Please, please, take off your coat. This young lady is very ill, she's dying, she wants blood, and blood she must have. Take off your coat. SEWARD: Roll up your sleeve, Arthur. ARTHUR: Oh, God. HELSING: Roll it up! SEWARD: This may hurt a little, Art. Seward inserts a needle into a vein in Holmwood's arm HOLMWOOD: OW! Forgive me, sir. My life is hers. I would give my last drop of blood to save her. HELSING: Your last drop? Thank you, you are very welcomed here. I do not ask as much as that--not yet. SEWARD: Hold her hand. Seward inserts needle into a vein in Lucy's arm LATER THAT EVENING In the garden Enter Seward, Holmwood and Morris HOLMWOOD: But Jack, that poor creature has had the blood of two men put into her already. MORRIS: Man alive, her whole body couldn't hold that much blood. What took it out? Enter Van Helsing HELSING: That's a good question, Mr. Morris. SEWARD: Those marks on her throat. No disease, no trituration, I'm sure the blood loss occurred there. HELSING: Oh? Where did the blood go? You were once a careful student, Jack. Use your brain. Where did the blood go, tell me. SEWARD: The bed clothes would be covered in blood. HELSING: Exactly. You do not let your eyes see nor your ears hear that which you cannot account for. SEWARD: Something just went up there, sucked it out of her, and flew away, I suppose? HELSING: Ja, why not? ARTHUR: That's brilliant. That's absolutely brilliant. Will one of you learned doctors, or whatever you are, kindly tell me what is going on with my Lucy? HELSING: Jack, you are a scientist. You do not think that there are things in this universe which you cannot understand and which are true--mesmerism, hypnotism... SEWARD (turning away): You and Charcot have proved hypnotism! HELSING (his voice fading):...telekinesis...materialization...astral bodies... SEWARD: Professor? HOLMWOOD: Where the hell did he go? HELSING: See? SEWARD: I feel like a blundering novice. HELSING: Gentlemen, we're not fighting some disease here. Those marks on your dear Miss Lucy's neck were made by something unspeakable out there, dead but not dead. It stalks us for some dread purpose I do not yet comprehend. To live, it feeds on Lucy's precious blood. It is a beast, a monster. AFTERNOON Lucy's bedroom Lucy sleeps Mina watches over her MINA (to herself): What is happening to Lucy and to me? When I was younger, my feelings were never troubled. I wish I were myself again, the sensible Mina I've always depended on. LONDON EARLY EVENING At a private table in a restaurant Dracula pours a drink for Mina DRACULA: Absinthe is the aphrodisiac of the soul. The green fury who lives in the absinthe wants your soul. But you are safe with me. MINA: Tell me, Prince, tell me of your home. DRACULA: The most beautiful place in all creation. MINA: Yes, it must be. A land beyond a great, vast forest surrounded by majestic mountains, lush vineyards, and flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else. DRACULA: You describe my home as if you had seen it firsthand. MINA: It's your voice, perhaps. It's so familiar. It's like a...it's like a voice in a dream I cannot place, and it comforts me when I am alone. And what of the princess? DRACULA: Princess? MINA: There is always a princess with gowns flowing white. Her face...her face is the river. The princess, she is the river filled with tears and with sadness and with heartbreak. DRACULA: There was a princess...Elisabeta. She was the most radiant woman in all the empires of the world. Man's deceit took her from her ancient prince. She leapt to her death into the river that you spoke of. In my mother's tongue, it is called "Artzeche (or Arges?)", River Princess. MEANWHILE T R A N S Y L V A N I A Castle Dracula Harker climbs out a window, moves along a ledge and plunges into the river below He follows the river upstream and comes upon a convent SEVERAL DAYS LATER E N G L A N D KENT Hillingham Estate In the garden, Mina reads a letter LETTER FROM SISTER AGATHA TO MINA MURRAY: Dear Madam, your fiance is safe and in the care of the good sisters of the blessed sacrement. Mr. Harker believes your life is in extreme danger, and he desires with all urgency that you join him here so that you may immediately be married. Yours with all blessings, Sister Agatha. MINA: My sweet Prince. Jonathan must never know of us. Mina runs up the stairs to Lucy's bedroom door MINA: Lucy! Lucy! Van Helsing and Seward intercept Mina HELSING: Abraham Van Helsing. MINA: Dr. Van Helsing. VAN HELSING: You are Madam Mina, dear friend to our Lucy, Ja? MINA: How is she, doctor? VAN HELSING: She is still very weak. She tells me of your beloved Jonathan Harker and your worry for him. Well, I too worry for all young lovers. (He holds her as if to dance) La de da da. The darkness is not the Light, my child, and there are Lights. You are one of the Lights, dear Mina, the Light of all Light. Go now, see your friend. Mina and Seward enter Lucy's room Lucy lies in bed LUCY: You look different, Mina, you look positively radiant. You've heard from Jonathan, haven't you? MINA: Yes. He's safe, Lucy. He's in a convent in Romania. He's suffering from a violent brain fever. The good sisters are caring for them. They wrote to me and they say he needs me but I won't go. I'm not going to leave you. LUCY: Mina, you've got to go to him. You've got to love him and marry him right then and there. And I want you to take this, my sister. Lucy takes off a ring from her finger and hands it to Mina MINA: No. LUCY: It's my wedding gift to you. MINA: No, Lucy, no. LUCY: Don't worry aout spoiled little Lucy. I'll be all right. Tell Jonathan oceans of love. Mina kisses Lucy Enter Quincey Morris MORRIS: How is she? Mina places flowers on Lucy's bedtable LUCY (begins to writhe and pull at garlic cloves tied around her neck): Oh, oh. This is why I can't breathe! HELSING (springs to Lucy's side): Lucy, Lucy. It's medicinal...to help you sleep, Lucy. It's for the bad dreams. LUCY: It's garlic! It's nothing but garlic. SEWARD: Lucy, Quincey's here. Quincey's here to see you. (To Mina) Tell Franz to get some brandy. LUCY: Oh, Quincey. MORRIS: Now, Miss Lucy, you just rest easy. Arthur sent me to take care of you. He said if you don't get better right quick I have to put you out of your misery like a lame horse. LUCY: Quincey, you're such a beast. Will you kiss me, Quincey? Kiss me. Morris bends to kiss Lucy She bites at his neck Van Helsing pulls Morris away and holds Lucy down MORRIS: You old coot! LUCY: Get off me! VAN HELSING: Lucy, listen to me. Sleep, sleep now, sleep. There, there. (He looks at the fangs in her gums) Ja. Nosferatu. LONDON LATER Van Helsing's study Van Helsing reads from the book Vampyre HELSING: "Here occurs the shocking and frightening history of the wild berserker, Prince Dracula, how he impaled people and roasted them, boiled their heads in a kettle, how he skinned them alive and hacked them to pieces and then drank their blood." Ja, Dracul! Her blood is the life. MEANWHILE In the restaurant Dracula awaits Mina's arrival Enter Waitor He hands a note to Dracula NOTE FROM MINA TO PRINCE VLAD: My dearest Prince, forgive me. I have received word from my fiance in Romania. I am en route to join him. We are to be married. I will never see you again. Mina. DRACULA: (Cries) ---------------------------------------------------------------- On a boat crossing the English Channel Mina throws mementos into the ocean MINA (to herself): It's odd but I feel almost that my strange friend is with me. He speaks to me in my thoughts. With him, I felt more alive than ever I had. And now, without him, soon to be a bride, I feel confused and lost. Perhaps, though I try to be good, I am bad. Perhaps I am a bad, inconstant woman. ---------------------------------------------------------------- LONDON MEANWHILE In the restaurant DRACULA (crying): Winds! Winds! Van Helsing's Study Winds blow out the candles HELSING: It is the cause. It is the cause, my soul. It is Dracula, the undead, the foe I have pursued all my life. Helsing rushes to Hillingham Estate HELSING: Dracula! Jack, hurry, I have much to tell you. Quincey Morris comes out the front door HELSING: Guard her well, Mr. Morris. Do not fail here tonight. We are giving the forces beyond all human experience an enormous power. So guard her well, otherwise your precious Lucy will become a bitch of the devil, a whore of darkness. MORRIS: Well you're a sick old buzzard! HELSING: Hear me out, young man. Lucy is not a random victim attacked by mere accident, do you understand? No, she is the willing recruit, a breathless follower, a wanton follower, I dare say, a devoted disciple and the devil's concubine, do you understand me? Yet we may still save her precious soul but not on an empty stomach. Jack? SEWARD (from a carriage): Yes, sir. HELSING: I starve. Feed me. MORRIS: You old coot! Van Helsing and Seward ride off in a carriage THAT NIGHT R O M A N I A / E N G L A N D A Church in Romania/Lucy's Bedroom at Hillingham Mina and Harker stand before the altar Dracula stands before the patio doors to Lucy's bedroom DRACULA: Your impotent men with their foolish spells cannot protect you from my power. I condemn you to living death, to eternal hunger for living blood! Mina and Harker drink wine in marriage Dracula drinks Lucy's blood in marriage THE NEXT DAY The Parlour at Hillingham Estate Lucy lies in state Relatives, friends, servants, Holmwood, Morris and Seward attend Enter Van Helsing HELSING: Psst, Jack. Jack, I know how deeply you loved her. That is why you must trust me and believe. SEWARD: Believe, how can I believe? HELSING: I want you to bring me before nightfall a set of postmortem knives. SEWARD: To autopsy Lucy? HELSING: No, no, not exactly. I just want to cut off her head and take out her heart. Seward off away in disgust HELSING: Jack? LONDON SEVERAL WEEKS LATER MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 17th September: Poor Jonathan, still so ill. He is cheered by the familiar streets of London. For me, now that Lucy is dead, it is a sad homecoming. It's as if a part of me is dead, too, except for the tiny hope that lives in me that I will again see my Prince. Is he here? Now that I am married, I begin to understand the nature of my feelings for my strange friend who is always in my thoughts. Mina and Harker enter a carriage Harker stares out the window MINA: Jonathan, what is it? HARKER: It is the man himself! There, look! He's grown young! Harker points to Dracula but the carriage drives off before Mina can see him KENT LATE AT NIGHT Lucy's Tomb Enter Van Helsing, Morris, Holmwood and Seward HOLMWOOD: Gentlemen, must we desecrate poor Lucy's grave? She died horribly enough. HELSING: If Miss Lucy is dead, no wrong can be done to her. But if she's not dead, well... HOLMWOOD: What are you saying, man? That she's been buried alive? HELSING: No. All I say is that she is undead. HOLMWOOD: Undead? Oh, this is insane. They hammer off the locks HELSING: Gentlemen, shall we? 1..2...3! They push the lid off the coffin It is empty HOLMWOOD: Where is she? Where is she! What have you done with her? HELSING: She lives beyond the grace of God, a wanderer in the outer darkness. She is vampyre, Nosferatu. These creatures do not die like the bee after the first sting but instead grow strong and become immortal once infected by another Nosferatu. So, my friends, we fight not one beast but legions that go on age after age after age, feeding on the blood of the living. Suddenly there is noise outside the tomb They hear a child crying HELSING: Quickely, hide! Hide, now! Enter Lucy, carrying a toddler HELSING: Lucy! Lucy! Lucy sees Holmwood LUCY: Come to me, Arthur. Leave these others and come to me. I am so hungry for you, my darling. Kiss me and caress me, my darling husband, please! Van Helsing holds up a crucifix Lucy recoils HELSING: We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! Our God is upon us. We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! Lucy backs into her coffin HELSING: We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! Ex umbre se lucia. Lucy belches up a stream of blood HELSING: I bring you from shadow into light. I cast you out, the Prince of Darkness, into hell. (He hands stake to Holmwood) A moment's courage and it is done. Take the stake in your left hand, place the point on the heart, and in God's name strike. Do it now! Holmwood drives stake through Lucy's heart Van Helsing cuts off her head LONDON THE NEXT EVENING In a restaurant Van Helsing, Mina and Harker dine together on roast beef HELSING: Eat. Feast. You need your strength for the dark days ahead. Mina. MINA: Doctor? HELSING: Ja? MINA: How did Lucy die? Was she in great pain? HELSING: Ja, she was in great pain. Then we cut off her head and drove a stake through her heart and burned it and then she found peace. HARKER: Doctor! Please! HELSING: So, Mr. Harker, I must now ask you as your doctor a sensitive question. During your infidelity with those creatures, those demonic women, did you for one instant taste of their blood? HARKER: No. HELSING: No? HARKER: No. HELSING: Good! Then you have not infected your blood with the terrible disease that destroyed poor Lucy. Mina leans over and kisses Harker HARKER: Doctor, you must understand. I doubted everything, even my mind. I was impotent with fear. HELSING: I know. HARKER: But, sir, I know where the bastard sleeps. I brought him there to Carfax Abbey. HELSING: Vampires do exist, and this one we fight, this one we face, has the strength of 20 or more people, and you can testify to that, Mr. Harker. SUNDOWN Carfax Abbey Van Helsing, Holmwood, Morris, Harker, Seward and dogs prepare to enter HELSING: ...But he can also control the meaner things of life--the bat, the rodent, the wolf. He can appear as mist, as vapor, as fog, and vanish at will. Now, all these things Dracula can do but he is not free. He must rest in the sacred dirt of his homeland to regain his evil power, and it is here that you must find him and destroy him utterly. Jack... MINA: I almost feel pity for anything so hunted as this count. HARKER: How can you pity such a creature? SEWARD: I'l take Mina to my quarters. You'll be safer there. HELSING: Mr. Morris, your bullets will not harm him. He must be beheaded. I suggest you use your big Bowie knife. MORRIS: Well, I wasn't planning on getting that close, doc. Renfield watches from his cell window as the men enter Carfax Abbey RENFIELD: Master! Master! Master! Seward and Mina enter Carfax Asylum RENFIELD: Dr. Jack, I've been promised eternal life! MINA: Dr. Seward, who is that man? SEWARD: Mr. Renfield. This is no place for you, Madam Mina. MINA: Renfield. I must see him. SEWARD: Mr. Renfield, behave yourself. This is Mrs. Harker. RENFIELD: Good evening. MINA: Good evening, Mr. Renfield. RENFIELD: It seems that I've been rather naughty. I know you. You're the bride my Master covets. MINA: I have a husband. I am Mrs. Harker. RENFIELD: My Master tells me about you. MINA: What does he tell you? RENFIELD: That he's coming, that he's coming for you. Oh, please, don't stay here. Get away from these men. Please. I pray to God I may never see your sweet face again. May the Lord bless you and keep you. Exit Mina RENFIELD: Master! Master, you promised ME eternal life but you give it to the pretty woman! Doctor Jack. I'm no lunatic man. I'm a sane man fighting for his soul. Seward opens the door to his quarters He and Mina enter SEWARD: My quarters are spare but I think you will find them comfortable. Water and toiletries at your disposal. You'll be completely safe here. MEANWHILE In Carfax Abbey HELSING: Destroy every box. Sterilize the earth inside. Leave him no refuge. Let the exorcism begin. They break open the boxes Exit Dracula in the form of a bat MOMENTS LATER Renfield's Cell at Carfax Asylum Enter Dracula in the form of green mist DRACULA: Renfield, you have betrayed me. RENFIELD: No. No, Master. No, I serve you. I serve only you. Dracula kills Renfield MOMENTS LATER Seward's Quarters at Carfax Asylum Enter Dracula as green mist He crawls under the bedcovers Mina awakens MINA: Yes, my love, you found me. DRACULA: My most precious life. MINA: I've wanted this to happen. I know that now. I want to be with you always. DRACULA: You cannot know what you are saying. MINA: Yes, I do. I feared I would never feel your touch again. I thought you were dead. DRACULA: There is no life in this body. MINA: But you live! You live! What are you? I must know! You must tell me! DRACULA: I am nothing, lifeless, soulless, hated and feared. I am dead to all the world...hear me! I am the monster the breathing men would kill. I am Dracula. Mina beats at Dracula MINA: No! You murdered Lucy! (She collapses in his arms) I love you. Oh, God forgive me, I do. I want to be what you are, see what you see, love what you love. DRACULA: Mina, to walk with me, you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine. MINA: You are my love and my life always. DRACULA: Then I give you life eternal, everlasting love, the power over the storm and the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife forever. MINA: I will. Yes, yes. Dracula drinks from Mina He opens a vein in his chest DRACULA: Mina! Mina, drink and join me in eternal life. Mina drinks Dracula suddenly pushes Mina away DRACULA: No, I cannot let this be. MINA: Please, I don't care. Make me yours. DRACULA: You'll be cursed as I am and walk through the shadow of death for all eternity. I love you too much to condemn you. MINA: Then take me away from all this death! Mina continues to drink The door bursts open Enter Harker, Van Helsing, Morris, Holmwood and Seward HARKER: Mina! Van Helsing holds up a crucifix and begins an exorcism The crucifix catches fire and he drops it DRACULA (in the form of a bat): You think you can destroy me with your idols, I who served the cross, I who commanded nations hundreds of years before you. HELSING: Your armies were defeated. You tortured and impaled thousands of people! DRACULA: I was betrayed. Look what your God has done to me! HELSING: No, your war with God is over. You must pay for your crimes. Van Helsing sprinkles Dracula with holy water and continues the exorcism HELSING: Christ compells you! DRACULA: She is now mine! HELSING: No! Harker attempts to shoot Dracula but Mina grabs his arm MINA: No! Harker's shot hits Dracula in the chest Dracula backs into a dark corner HELSING: Lights, all lights! Dracula transposes into hundreds of rats which scurry across the floor MINA: Unclean! Unclean! HELSING: Get them. Get them. They must be found! MINA: Unclean! LATER THAT NIGHT Carfax Abbey burns Van Helsing speaks with Mina HELSING: We have learned something much. Draculea fears us. He fears time for, if not, why does he hurry so? MINA: He is calm. HELSING: How do you know? MINA: He speaks to me. HELSING: He has a strong mind connection to you. His heart was strong enough to survive the grave. MINA: You admire him. HELSING: Ja. He was in life a most remarkable man. His mind was great and powerful, but greater is the necessity to stamp him out and destroy him utterly. MINA: Doctor? HELSING: Ja? MINA: I know that I am becoming like him. HELSING: Your salvation is his destruction. That is why I want to hypnotize you. I want you to help me find him, Mina. Before it is too late, please help me find him. Please. Look into this light, the light of all light, into this flame. Your eyes are heavy. You want to sleep. Sleep now. Sleep... MINA: He calls to me. HELSING: What do you hear? What do you hear, child? What do you hear? MINA: My Prince is calling me. He is traveling across icy seas to his beloved home. There he will grow strong again. I am coming to him to partake of his strength. ****************************** SEVERAL DAYS LATER T R A N S Y L V A N I A On a Train JONATHAN HARKER'S DIARY, 28th October: We left London by train and crossed the English Channel that night in stormy seas, no doubt from the passage of the Count's ship. He commands the winds. But we still have the advantage. By train, we can reach the Romanian port at Varna in three days. By ship, it will take him at least a week. From Paris, we traveled through the Alps to Buda-Pesth. The Count must sail around the rock of Gibraltor, where we have posted a lookout, and then on to the Black Sea port at Varna where we will meet his ship and burn it into the sea. Mina, breathing hard, lies prostrate in her train seat HELSING: The vampire has baptized her with his own blood. Her blood is dying, my friend. It's no use. Harker sits next to Mina HARKER: I will not let you go to the unknown alone. Mina notices that Harker's hair has turned grey MINA: Oh, what have I done to you! HARKER: No, I have done this to both of us. MINA: He's coming closer. He's calling me to him. HARKER: Mina! Mina, stay with me, please. MINA: I'm so cold. ABRAHAM VAN HELSING'S JOURNAL: Holmwood received a wire from his clerk at Lloyd's: "The Count's ship sailed past us in the night fog to the northern port of Galatz." The black devil is reading Mina's mind. HOLMWOOD: How can we catch him now? HARKER (looking at a map): Varna...Galatz. It's about 200 miles. I think that with the horses we can cut him off, reach him before he reaches the castle. I would dispatch Van Helsing straight to Borgo Pass. If we fail in our task, you will have to finish him. JONATHAN HARKER'S DIARY: From Varna, Mina and Van Helsing took a carriage, but we continued on the train towards Galatz where we still hope to intercept the Count before he reaches land. I am fearful for Mina. She is now our decoy. SEVERAL EVENINGS LATER Borgo Pass Enter Mina and Van Helsing in a carriage MINA: I know this place. HELSING: The end of the world MINA: We must go on. HELSING: It is late, child. We must rest here now. MINA: No, we must go! HELSING: Mina! MINA: He needs me. We must go! JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL: We are past Bistritza. Dracula has outsmarted us again. We learned that his gypsies took charge of the vampire's box at Galatz and are now on the Borgo Pass road. NIGHT Mina and Van Helsing camp outside the castle walls HELSING: Here...you must eat. MINA: I am not hungry. HELSING: Mina! Mina begins to writhe and scream Three vampiresses call to Mina Mina suddenly looks hungrily at Van Helsing MINA: You've been so good to me, Professor. I know that Lucy harbored secret desires for you. She told me. I too know what men desire. Mina and Van Helsing kiss MINA: Will you cut off my head and drive a stake through my heart as you did poor Lucy, you murdering bastard? Mina attempts to bite Van Helsing HELSING: No! Not while I live! I've sworn to protect you! Van Helsing touches a consecrated host to Mina's forehead It burns her forehead The vampiresses continue to call to Mina HELSING: No! We're safe within the circle. I lost Lucy, I will not lose you to him. Whores of Satan, this is holy ground! Leave this place now! Leave this ground. I command you, in the name of Christ. The vampiresses attack and kill the horses HELSING: No! No! No! Damn you! THE NEXT MORNING The Crypt at Castle Dracula Van Helsing finds the three vampiresses asleep on their coffins, cuts off their heads and throws them in the river SUNDOWN The gypsy wagon approaches Castle Dracula DRACULA (in his box of earth): Mina! You and me! MINA: My love. Harker, Holmwood, Morris and Seward race behind the gypsy wagon HELSING: They're racing against the sunset. It may be too late, God help us! DRACULA: Mina! SEWARD: Charge! As Seward, Harker, Morris and Holmwood charge the wagon, Mina calls up the blue flame The gypsy wagon and its followers enter the castle courtyard The sun sinks lower A gypsy stabs Morris in the back Harker attempts to open Dracula's box The sun sets Dracula breaks out of his box Harker slits Dracula's neck HOLMWOOD: Quincey! Morris leaps forward and stabs Dracula through the heart MINA: No! Holmwood and Harker race forward to finish Dracula HELSING: No! MINA: When my time comes, will you do the same to me? Will you? HARKER: No. Holmwood again advances on Dracula HARKER: No, no wait. Let them go, let them go. Our work is finished here. Hers is just begun. Van Helsing turns to Morris being tended to by Dr. Seward HELSING: Quincey. Morris dies HELSING: We've all become God's madmen, all of us. Harker's hair is black again MEANWHILE In the castle chapel Dracula lies on the floor, dying Mina kneels next to him DRACULA: Where is my God? He has forsaken me. It is finished. MINA: Oh, my love! (She kisses him) My love! MINA HARKER'S DIARY: There, in the presence of God, I understood at last how my love could release us all from the powers of darkness. Our love is stronger than death. DRACULA: Give me peace. Mina pushes the sword through Dracula's heart The burn on her forehead disappears Dracula dies Mina kisses him goodbye, then cuts off his head THE END Category:Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)